Confessions of a Demon
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: Gaara confesses his love to Naruto but Naruto has other plans..........
1. Confessions of a Demon

Confessions of a Demon

"Garaa what are you doing?" Temari asked. Garaa had been staring out the window for over an hour. He was quietly watching the wind carry the sand away to far off places. _I wonder,_ he thought. Temari was getting annoyed at her little brother. He might be hokage and stronger than her but he needed to do some work. Temari placed her hand down harshly on his head.

"Hey, earth to daydream boy!" she yelled.

"What, do you want?" asked Garaa.

"Stop daydreaming, you have work to do."

"Whatever."

"Why you little—just forget it." Temari angrily left the room and left Garaa alone. He decided to go out and see Tamaya. Tamaya was about his age but she lived across the village. When he found her she was trying to sharpen her shuriken when she cut herself she threw the shuriken at a tree. She noticed him staring at her and told him to come over.

"So when are you going to Konoha village again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"That must be why you're so nervous."

"About what?"

"Naruto will be happy to see you. Besides, he might be curious about how you're doing since the Akatsuki group went and took you away."

"You talk to much." Tamaya laughed and brought out another one of her shuriken to sharpen.

"Look, I know you like Naruto or at least I think I know that you do but you don't. But Naruto is so hung up with Sasuke lately that you might not even have a chance. Come to think of it, does Naruto like guys anyway? It's almost like a forbidden love, but when it comes to guys liking each other it's always a forbidden love," she said.

"You certainly do talk to much," replied Garaa.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what—damn, that hurt." Tamaya had cut herself again. Garaa sighed and took the shuriken away from her. Tamaya tried to get it back but Garaa decided to play keep away with it. He was using the sand to keep it away from her. Tamaya always thought that Garaa would fall for Lee but she's been wrong before. Tamaya was the new kid on the block so she didn't quite know about Garaa's history. She heard rumors from some of the other villagers but she didn't seem to care.

"I know, confess your love under a tree," she said.

"Why a tree?" asked Garaa.

"Just do it."

"Not until I know why."

"That's what they do in the movies."

"I'm leaving."

"What's wrong, gone to fantasize about Naruto? It's probably something dirty."

"Bye!"

"Aw, come back. I'm sorry." Tamaya chased after Garaa while he angrily stomped away. Tamaya can be a bit crude at times but teasing Garaa was the only thing she found entertaining. Kankorou thought she was brave because no one in their right mind would tease him. Tamaya told Garaa that she planned to go with him to Konoha tomorrow. She wanted to see what this Naruto boy looked like.

"Remember bright and early, if you forget to bring me then I'll get mad," threatened Tamaya.

"Whatever," Garaa said.

"Look eye shadow boy, just don't forget."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not eye shadow! My eyes look like this from lack of sleep."

"Whatever, go ahead and hide your girly ways with some lame excuse."

"Shut up!"

"Let go of my face!"

"You let go of mine!" Garaa was stretching out Tamaya's cheeks and Tamaya was stretching out Garaa's. Kankorou and Temari wondered how Garaa and Tamaya always acted this way with each other. When Tamaya left Temari asked what they were fighting about. Garaa replied by saying that he was going to bed early.

When Garaa woke up Tamaya was staring at him. It might have taken him a few minutes but then he let out a shocked gasp and fell off the bed. Tamaya laughed and told him that he should get ready to go. Tamaya wanted to be there at ten.

"Why ten?" he asked her.

"It increases the romantic tension," she said.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Alone or with Naruto?"

"Shut up!" The group was on the road by early morning. Tamaya didn't want to waste any time. Plus, she had been writing someone named Hinata Hyuuga who likes Naruto as well and she wanted to see who would confess first. Although, she did suggest that maybe she would be better off with this Kiba teammate she was talking about. When she saw the village gates she was excited to get there. Garaa looked a bit nervous but she slapped him on the back and urged him on.

"Garaa, over here," someone called. It was Sakura she had heard about them coming over and wanted to say hi. Temari went off to look for Shinkamaru, she wanted to talk about battle strategies with him. Tamaya saw a noodle shop and went off to buy some. Sakura and Kankorou went to Tsunade to tell her that Garaa was here. At first he had been walking with Kankorou and Sakura but he noticed Naruto coming down from his room. He stopped and watched Naruto as he fixed his headband. Naruto looked up and noticed Garaa, he smiled and waved at him.

"Garaa, how are you doing now?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I uh…" Garaa began but Tamaya interrupted him.

"Look who I found, this is Kiba, Lee, and Hinata," she said.

"What are you eating?" Tamaya had something in her a bunch of dumplings in her mouth. She had gotten sidetracked when she saw Hinata. When Garaa introduced her to Naruto Tamaya started chuckling to herself.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no!" shouted Garaa and Tamaya.

"I see."

"Well the truth of the matter is that we're just friends so if you were trying to—"

"Is that the noodle shop you wanted to go to?" interrupted Garaa.

"Where?"

"Way down there."

"Come on Hinata, grab your boyfriend and let's eat. You can come to Lee, I'll treat."

"He's not my—" began Hinata but Tamaya had grabbed her, she gave Garaa a thumbs up and left. Naruto wanted to know what that was all about. Naruto decided that he would show Garaa around a bit more. Things had changed a bit since the last time he was at Konoha. As they were seeing the sites it started to rain.

"They never said anything about rain," Naruto said. He grabbed Garaa's hand and went back to his place. Garaa's face turned red but Naruto thought that he was catching a fever. When they got inside Naruto started changing his clothes. Garaa's face went red again and Naruto checked to see if he was getting a fever.

"Your forehead is fine but you're still red, maybe I should try and cool you off a bit," Naruto said.

"No, I'm fine," Garaa said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous, it's not like you to get nervous. How is that going by the way, you've been sleeping right?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Naruto finished taking the rest of his shirt off and sat down at the kitchen table. He motioned for Garaa to sit across from him. He asked Garaa if he needed a change of clothes, Garaa said that he was almost dry anyway.

"I think granny Tsunade wanted to talk to you, you might want to hurry. Before you go, here," Naruto said as he tossed Garaa a packet.

"What is it?" asked Garaa.

"It's like a chocolate stick but you have to dip the stick inside the chocolate."

"Oh."

"Go ahead and try it." Garaa didn't really like sweet things but he didn't eat much anyway. Normally, he wouldn't eat in front of people. When he had finished Naruto chuckled to himself. Garaa had no idea what was wrong until Naruto pointed to his mouth. He had a bit of chocolate on it.

"Here, I'll get it off," he said. Naruto had backed Garaa into a corner, when he hit the wall Garaa started turning red again.

"Now I see, that's why your face was red," Naruto said. Garaa kept backing up into the wall, he felt like he would knock it over. Naruto tilted his head up and slowly licked the chocolate off. Then he kissed Garaa gently on the lips. Garaa was a bit shocked and Naruto could tell.

"You want another one?" he asked.

"Um…uh…"

"That's as good as a yes." Naruto kissed Garaa again but this time he had put his tongue in his mouth. Naruto backed up and sat back down at the kitchen table. Garaa just stood there, touching his bottom lip.

"Like I said, granny Tsunade wants to see you, better get a move on," Naruto said.

"Right, thank you," replied Garaa.

"Of course, if you stay here well—you figure it out if you want. I wondered why you were always so quiet around me. What, did you think I was obsessed with Sasuke the whole time? Did that make you jealous or nervous? I couldn't quite tell. Sasuke and I are just friends that's why I'm going to bring him back here. Besides, all the girls would kill me if I took Sasuke away from them."

"I have to go." Garaa walked toward the door with Naruto still watching him as he left. He had his eyes on Garaa the whole time. Garaa reached for the doorknob but Naruto had come up from behind him and placed his hand on Garaa's.

"And where do you think, you're going?" Naruto asked. He had gotten in front of Garaa again and backed him up against the wall. Then he kissed him again. Naruto backed up and sat down on the couch, smirking.

"Are you going to come here, or do I have to make you. It's still raining so you could just say that you got caught in the rain," Naruto said. "Or do you not like me anymore."

"That's not it…uh…"Garaa panicked.

"Then come here." Garaa sat next to Naruto and Naruto started kissing him again, slipping his tongue in and out of his mouth. Then he moved down to Garaa's neck and started taking off his shirt. Garaa could feel Naruto's bare chest rub up against his bare shoulder. Naruto was nibbling on his ear.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"For two more days," Garaa said.

"That's good, then I guess I can wait a bit."

"On what?"

"You're a bit slow, aren't you? No matter, tomorrow I want you to come here and we'll see what happens."

"But why?" Naruto answered by kissing Garaa again. It was late in the evening when Naruto noticed that the rain had stopped. He fixed his hair and put his shirt back on. Garaa was still in a bit of a shocked state.

"Put your shirt on, then we can go out for ramen," Naruto said. Garaa noticed all of the ramen packages that were lying around in his kitchen.

"Is that all you eat?" Garaa asked.

"Why, do you want me to have some of you?"

"No."

"What's wrong, you liked it a minute ago."

"Never mind." When Sakura found Naruto at his usual spot (ramen shop), she clocked him on the head. Apparently they had been looking everywhere for them. Except for Tamaya, she had ordered Kiba to take Hinata to a movie. Lee went off to train with Gai-sensei. While Sakura scolded Naruto, Tamaya sat next to Garaa.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Yes and no," replied Garaa.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, yes and no."

"Is that a hickey?"

"I'm taking a walk!"

"It is isn't it?"

"See ya!"

"Come on, let me see it."

"Go away Tamaya!"

"Let me see, let me see."

"I said go away!"

"Stingy."

"I am not!"

"What are they arguing about?" Shinkamaru asked.

"I find that it's better not to ask," whispered Temari.

"Garaa you're so mean, no wonder you have no friends," Tamaya said.

"Would you just shut up!" shouted Garaa.

"Then let me see."

"Like hell I will!"

"Heartless!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Eye shadow boy!"

"Now you're calling me names, how mature."

"I wanna see."

"I said no."

"But Garaa…"

"NO!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M FINALLY DONE \(o)/ yeah! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS I WONDER:3 I HAVE NO IDEA (LAUGHS TO SELF). SHOULD I CONTINUE IT MYSELF OR SHOULD I LET YOUR IMAGINATION FIGURE IT OUT? HAHAHAHAHAHA! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE LEAVE ME A COMMENT ON YOUR THOUGHTS! **

Fiction Rated: T

Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. 


	2. The Demon Gets Laid XD

Rated: T Title: Confessions of a Demon

Garaa sighed as he leaned against the tree. He didn't have much of anything to do today. He had left Naruto in a hurry because something had gone wrong with the village. Being Hokage was tiresome. He sighed again and decided to walk by Tamaya's house, he didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Garaa found Tamaya outside hanging upside down from a tree. She was…sleeping.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked her. Out of surprise Tamaya dropped down to the ground and sighed. She always seemed to sigh when she woke up. Tamaya was disappointed when she found out they had to leave early. She was even more disappointed when she heard that Naruto was getting ready to leave for Sasuke.

"Are you jealous?" she asked Garaa. Garaa's face turned red and he angrily looked away.

"N-No, besides he assured me that I'm number one," replied Garaa.

"So what…did you have sex already?"

"No we did not!"

"That's no fun."

"Did you have fun though?" Garaa was desperately trying to change the subject off of him. It made him feel very nervous for some reason. Tamaya said that she met another gay couple in the village. Garaa perked up; maybe it was someone he knew.

"What's that guys name with the eye problems. You know, that three sixty thing?" she asked him.

"You mean, Neji?" wondered Garaa.

"Yeah, he's all hot and bothered about some guy named Kiba. Apparently they're in the middle of this huge fight and Kiba made out with some dude in glasses to make Neji jealous."

"Why is it that everything you find out no one wants to talk about?"

"Get laid sometime and we can talk about something else."

"Will you shut up? Why does your mind automatically go to that?"

"Because it's fun and besides…is that Naruto?"

"Where?!" Garaa looked around frantically until he realized what he had just done. He turned back around to see Tamaya smirking at him. He had fallen into one of her stupid little traps again. Garaa's face instantly turned red and he stomped off. Tamaya was still smirking when he left; she knew something that he didn't.

Garaa hated the thought of him being alone. It started making him think about his own existence. Garaa had decided that he wanted to keep living but it was hard sometimes. Naruto, he wanted to be close to Naruto. When he was in the village Naruto would sneak into his room and give him a kiss before he went to sleep. Being close to Naruto was enough for Garaa. Just the thought of him being able to touch him that was enough. Garaa sighed and looked at his reflection in a puddle of water. Why was his life so boring? Instead of going to Tamaya he decided to go home. Garaa didn't even notice that the door was unlocked. Garaa usually left the door open and went straight into the kitchen. Tamaya told him to always eat something cold whenever he felt sad. While he was busy fixing himself some ice cream he heard the front door shut, maybe it was Temari or Kankorou.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he walked around for a moment, no one was there. He was about ready to open the door again until a hand stopped him. This was a familiar scent, a familiar feeling.

"If you open the door then someone might hear us," Naruto whispered into his ear. Garaa instantly froze; this could be a joke by Tamaya maybe. Garaa quickly turned around ready to fight when his arms wouldn't move. Naruto had slammed them against the wall.

"Honestly, I come all this way and you try to start a fight with me? How very unaffectionate of you. Time for your punishment," Naruto said with a sly looking his eyes. He pried Garaa's mouth open with his tongue and slowly slid it down his throat. Garaa couldn't help but get caught up in the moment, this was definitely Naruto. He was the only one who could force his will upon him. Garaa calmed down a bit and slid down the door. Naruto sliding with him, it felt…he didn't know what to call this feeling. Naruto was here, with him. That was the only thing that mattered at this point. After a few minutes had passed Naruto separated himself from Garaa.

"Did you miss me?" he asked him.

"Um…y-yes," mumbled Garaa with his face still red.

"I was quite disappointed when you decided to leave me all by myself."

"I had some business that I couldn't get out of."

"I see. Well, how do you plan to make it up to me?"

"Um…" Naruto didn't want to wait for an answer. He pulled Garaa into his arms and went upstairs. Naruto could easily spot Garaa's room; it was the only one with practically nothing in it. Naruto shoved Garaa inside and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it and placed a special jutsu on the door so that no one could disturb them. Naruto had something sneakier in mind for Garaa.

"Tell me Garaa, am I the first one for you?" Naruto asked him as he played with his hair. He was sifting the sand out of spikes.

"Um…I don't know what you mean," Garaa said blushing. He did have an idea of what he was asking but he was to embarrassed to answer. Naruto walked over to Garaa and kissed him again. Garaa felt like he was falling into a trap of some kind. It didn't matter, it was a good trap. Before Garaa knew it he was on the floor. He could feel Naruto on his neck and his hands sliding across his chest. Naruto sensed that Garaa knew what was happening and kissed him again. He wanted his mind in so many knots so that he couldn't comprehend. Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through Garaa's hair. He liked the color, sandy red fiery hair. He placed his thumb on Garaa's lips and ran his finger across them. Then he stuck his middle finger in his mouth.

"Suck on it," he commanded. Garaa did like he was told but he was feeling strangely hot. Every part of him was burning up for some reason. Naruto removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue.

"You don't know how to kiss back yet do you?" he asked him. Garaa opened his mouth to say something but Naruto silenced him with his finger. He pulled Garaa up and whispered in his ear.

"Next time, try using your tongue," Naruto instructed him. Garaa couldn't help but do what he was told, Naruto seemed different somehow. It was like he was entranced by something. Garaa did like Naruto told him and he felt even hotter then before. He wanted to take his shirt off. Garaa tried to undo the buttons but Naruto forced his hands down. He moved down to his neck again and worked on it for what seemed like hours. Garaa was panting now and it was extremely hot in the room.

"Do you want to continue or are you scared?" Naruto asked him. He had stopped completely and was stroking the inside of Garaa's ear.

"Um…I don't know," Garaa told him shyly.

"You don't know or…you don't want to find out what would happen?" pondered Naruto.

"It's just that, I heard….um…"

"What?"

"I heard that it hurts and um…I kind of don't…want it to." Naruto looked at him blankly and an awkward silence filled the room. The spell was broken when Naruto laughed, he thought it was funny. Garaa turned red and started to feel angry.

"It's not funny, you're not in my position!" Garaa shouted.

"Sorry, I thought I should act serious but I couldn't help it. You're so cute when you're flustered," laughed Naruto.

"I was not flustered!"

"Prove it then."

"You can't prove that!"

"Then shut up." Naruto had his hand under Garaa's chin and kissed him. Garaa fell back and it looked like they were about to start again. Naruto slowly pulled open his shirt and let his hand slide over his body. Naruto had his hand on Garaa's stomach and Garaa let out a moan. He covered his mouth when he realized what had happened and sprang up.

"That was cute. I was wondering where that special spot was for you," Naruto said.

"That…that was mean," replied Garaa with his face still red.

"You're really hot. You must be enjoying yourself. Let's make you enjoy it a bit longer." Naruto forced Garaa down again. This time he started licking his stomach. Playing with his belly button as he listened to Garaa's voice get louder and louder.

"St-Stop it, I don't want to do this anymore," Garaa said. Having Naruto touch him this much was starting to be too much for him. Naruto acted as though he didn't hear a word. He silenced Garaa again with a finger in his mouth and continued working on his stomach. He moved upwards with his tongue until he came to his nipples. Naruto kissed Garaa again and slid his hand down to his thighs.

"All I would have to do is move up a little bit more and I could take you easily," Naruto said, as he nibbled Garaa's ear.

"St-Stop it, I said I don't want to," replied Garaa. Naruto laughed under his breath and kissed Garaa's cheek, it was such a rare occasion for Garaa to act this way. He liked it but he felt that he might be pushing him more than he should. He really liked Garaa, he liked him a lot. He couldn't help it, Garaa seemed to be able to put him under a type of spell. His mind was always thinking about him, following him, wanting him…he couldn't stand it. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard whimpering. He looked up at Garaa's face, there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Look I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry, stop crying okay?" Naruto asked him apologetically. Maybe he did push him to hard. They haven't even been dating for a week yet. Garaa stood up and fixed his clothes. Naruto didn't know what to do.

"Garaa…" he began.

"It's not fair," Garaa said.

"What?"

"It's not fair. Why can you be so forward with how you feel but I can't? It's not fair at all." Garaa hated the fact that he was crying but he couldn't help it. All this time Naruto was so honest with his feelings. Garaa never even said "I like you" yet. Naruto smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so sensitive about something so small. Garaa, you can take your time. I don't care how long but as long as you're mine I'll be fine. I guess making you mine was the only thing that I was thinking about. I might have accidentally ignored your feelings. I like you. I know I say this all the time but I really do Garaa. Sometimes I let what I feel get out of hand. Not very shinobi like is it?" Naruto asked him as he smiled. He wanted Garaa to smile for him. Naruto said that he better go, someone was bound to figure out that he had left. Garaa grabbed the end of his shirt before he opened the door.

"What, you want something?" Naruto asked him.

"Naruto…I, uh…I like you too! I really, really, REALLY like you," Garaa shouted. Naruto smiled and stroked Garaa's cheek with his finger. He kissed him goodbye and said that when he got back they could go out for a walk or something. Garaa sighed, he felt much better. Before he left he made sure to fix himself up and went over to Tamaya's. She was upside down again when he found her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"You know…just hanging," answered Tamaya that was her lame attempt at a joke.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"You completely knew that Naruto was here! I should kill you right now!"

"But you're still a virgin, what a pity. This is starting to turn out to be a teaser clip for the real thing."

"Again, why does your mind automatically go to that! You're such a pervert!"

"Said the boy whose getting it on with a perverted idiotic stupid boy called Naruto."

"Shut up, this isn't about me. It's about you!"

"Wow, you've got a lot of hickey's on your neck."

"Stop looking at me!"

"There's one on your chest too."

"How did you even know that?"

"I didn't, you just told me." Garaa had fallen into her trap again.

"Somebody got laid today!" Tamaya shouted in a singing tune.

"I did not!" protested Garaa.

"Denial is the first step."

"I did not get laid. I think I'd know better than you."

"I guess you're right,. You're still standing. If you got laid you'd be in bed for a few more hours."

"How do you even know about all this stuff?!"

"I read…unlike others who just kill people and put eye shadow on."

"Leave my eyes alone!"

"You're right, you're definitely a mascara user."

"SHUT UP!" Temari and Kankorou walked by and noticed that Tamaya and Garaa were throwing sand at each other.

"It's hard to say who the mature one is between those two," Temari sighed.

"I don't think there's any hope for either of them," Kankorou added.


	3. I Don't Do Dates

Rated: T Title: Confessions of a Demon Chapter: 3

A/N: Okay so I haven't even thought about this story in the longest time. It just dawned on me that I actually had a story that so needed to be finished. Tell you the truth I forgot it existed for a second…oops. Sorry for the wait so here you go people! The last chapter of (drum roll) Confessions of a Demon. It's kind of slow paced but it is the perfect end…I guess. I really don't know. Actually, I think I was lying just now…sorry.

Chapter 3: I Don't Do Dates

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no."

"Stingy." Tamaya had been trying for six straight hours to get Gaara to ask Naruto out on a date. She thought it would be the perfect end to their exciting visit. That and she wanted more dirt to tell her sister when she got home.

"I don't understand why you just don't ask the guy out. I mean, you are the uke right? Well technically not hte uke-uke because you're still a virgin but you're close enough...so you are Naruto's uke right?" Tamaya asked him. Gaara thought about what the word meant and his cheeks filled up with embarrassment.

"I'm not even going to answer that question," Gaara sighed.

"Look Gaara, it's the uke's job to make sure that the seme is happy. If you can't do that then someone is going to get your man," explained Tamaya.

"What does that mean?"

"It means unless you do something about Naruto and his out of control sex drive he's going to end up sleeping with someone else!"

"I so don't believe that."

"Oh look over there…its Naruto."

"I'm not looking."

"With some guy…really sexy."

"Still not listening."

"Oh and they're holding hands."

"No way!" Gaara stared in the direction that Tamaya was looking and regretted it soon after. He was looking at no one. Tamaya was smirking, he was so easy to manipulate. Tamaya suggested that he change clothes and wear something really sexy. The clothes he was wearing just wasn't doing it for her.

"I don't own anything sexy," Gaara said.

"Of course you do…all I need is a pair of scissors," replied Tamaya.

"A pair of what?!"

"Let's go…love waits for no one…and neither do I!" Tamaya grabbed Gaara and they headed off to the village stores. She was determined to make this the best date ever.

Gaara was amazed at what Tamaya could do with a pair of scissors. The fishnet shirt he always wore was the main point with a white tank underneath it, it was actually pretty decent. What she did to his pants he'll never know what happened. They had somehow transformed into cargo pants.

"Now go up there and ask him out!" Tamaya urged.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Gaara said as he walked away. Tamaya grabbed the red head by his hair and dragged him up the stairs.

"Look you…I want some excitement and by George I'm going to get it. You sir are getting laid and going on a date. Now shut up and ring the damn doorbell already!" Tamaya shouted. "Have fun."

Gaara sighed he had no idea that Tamaya could be that scary. He guessed that she was dedicated on making Naruto and him work as a couple (even though everyone else knows that's not the reason why but we'll roll with that). Gaara knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Gaara, you look super sexy today," Naruto said into his ear. Licking the top of it. Naruto had noticed Gaara waiting at the door outside and wanted to surprise him. Gaara froze and tried to remember why he came over again.

"N-Naruto…" Gaara squeaked.

"What?" asked Naruto, he was giving Gaara a first class hickey on his neck.

"Do you…maybe, want to…go on a date with me?" Naruto stopped and stared at Gaara, then he smiled like he always did.

"Let's go inside and I can get ready." Naruto unlocked the door and walked inside. He had to pull Gaara in because thoughts of what happened last time he was in there began filling his head making him blush and unable to move.

"I have to take a shower first," Naruto told him.

"That's fine…I can wait," answered Gaara feeling a bit relieved. Naruto looked at Gaara and sent him a are-you-serious-stare.

"Let me rephrase that…**we** are taking a shower first." Naruto grabbed Gaara and headed towards the bathroom. It took thirty seconds for Gaara to figure out what had just happened.

"Wait a minute, this isn't supposed to happen!" Gaara shrieked.

"How do you know, I thought I was your first boyfriend," wondered Naruto.

"You are but…"

"Shut up and get in there."

"Wait!" What happened in the next half hour I won't say…just use your imagination on that one. (Keep it PG-13 people; I know what some of your minds are thinking)

**Meanwhile outside the apartment…**

"Um…Tamaya what are you doing?" Kankorou asked her. He saw her with her head glued to the door with a weird smile on her face, as she turned red.

"Shhh! I can't hear anything if you talk," she shouted angrily.

"Okay." Temari walked up from behind Kankorou and pointed at Tamaya.

"Don't ask…just keep walking."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I hate you," Gaara grimaced.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Naruto said with a smile on his face. Gaara sighed and raked his hand through his hair. He was exhausted and the date hadn't even started yet. Naruto buttoned up a navy blue shirt and held Gaara's hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Gaara sighed and said whatever. Naruto answered by smiling and gently kissing the boys forehead. They left and Naruto told Gaara that he would be completely taking over the remainder of the date. Gaara only wondered when the date actually started.

"Hey Gaara, can I ask you something?" Naruto wondered. The two were walking a dirt path as Gaara clung to Naruto's arm. Gaara **might** be a bit scared of the dark, especially at night in a village he didn't know. Maybe it was due to all the ninja's that were always trying to kill him. Whatever it was, he hated the dark. Period.

"Sure, go ahead," Gaara answered.

"How much do you like me?" Gaara looked up at Naruto, stared blankly, tilted his head and…

"Whah?" Naruto looked at Gaara and then burst into a parade of laughter. Gaara turned red and angrily looked away.

"What's so funny!?" he shouted.

"That's the first time I ever heard you say 'whah'."

"So what…do I look stupid or something?"

"Silly, I laughed because that is the most cutest funniest thing I've ever seen you do." Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's right cheek and pulled the boy into a kiss. His tongue exploring the inside of his mouth searching for territory still waiting to be discovered. Gaara could feel Naruto go deeper and deeper but he didn't seem to mind as much as he did before. He kind of liked it; the kiss was just like Naruto…wild and spunky.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Naruto said when he separated them. He had to kiss Gaara longer than he expected because whenever he showed signs of stopping Gaara would bite his tongue and pull him back in.

The two walked for a few more miles until they were at the heart of the forest. In the middle was a crystal clear lake with the reflection of the moon perfectly shining in it. Naruto sat down on a boulder and signaled for Gaara to sit on his lap.

"Why are we hear anyway?" Gaara asked him as Naruto kissed the side of his neck. Naruto snapped out of his Gaara focus and undid the kunai he had in his pocket. He threw it at a tree and the entire area explode with glowing lights everywhere.

Gaara thought they were stars but quickly shoved the though away. They were all fireflies.

"They like to hide in the tree bark. If you hit a tree then all of them come out and fly away," Naruto said.

"It's…pretty, I guess," Gaara said.

"Not really." Naruto kissed Gaara and slowly managed to get him on the ground. Gaara had to think how that even happened. Naruto was on top of him staring down at him, his ocean eyes staring at him with pure infatuation.

"Gaara…how much do you like me?" Naruto whispered.

"…" Gaara ran a finger down Naruto's cheek and let it drag onto the boy's chest. He slowly undid one button…then two.

"I don't like you at all. I guess you could say…its love," Gaara whispered back.

"Well then…I love you." Naruto kissed Garaa and used his kiss like he always did to get Gaara's shirt off. Gaara could feel Naruto's shirt run up against his bare shoulder. He turned his head and let Naruto kiss the side of his face as he undid the buttons keeping Naruto's shirt together.

"Hey Naruto…" Gaara began.

"What?"

"How much do you like me?"

"Silly, I love you…a whole bunch." Naruto kissed Gaara and Gaara smiled in his thoughts; this was definitely a very good date.

- - - - - - - - - -

"How on earth did you manage to get bug bites all over your back?" Sakura asked Gaara as she put more aloe on.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I have an idea," Tamaya piped up.

"You shut up!"

"Just let me tell her."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not supposed to tell people things like that!"

"Why not, I do it all the time."

"Have you no sense of dignity and shame whatsoever?"

"I'm a shounen gal, shame and dignity will never and has never been in my vocabulary."

"You are so immature."

"You're still a virgin and even after all of my effort, this brings tears to my eyes."

"Shut up and stop spouting false statement!"

"False? False? False! God did answer my prayers."

"Will you sut up already?!"

"Eye shadow is exhibiting mood swings...menopause maybe?"

"You are so...so...IDIOT!"

"Who you calling an idiot?! Eye shadow boy or maybe would you prefer mascara?!"Gaara and Tamaya started calling each other names leaving Sakura to wonder just what the heck happened.

A/N: Thank goodness I'm done. This as a bit pathetic on my part because I couldn't actually remember what I wrote. I might have accidentally deleted all my recent stories on this one…my bad, sorry. However, if you don't like this chapter tell me and if the nays or higher than the i's I shall do a rewrite and try to get back in the groove.

Groove…groove…I think I'll be watching the Emperor's New Groove tonight. X3 (buh-bye ya'll)


	4. The Forgotten Story

Rated: T Title: Other Story

A/N: So i actually made another story that was on the lines of chapter 2 but i ended up dropping this one because i temporarily lost it...oops...so, hope u enjoy. I probably might continue this one but it depends on my feedback....this is an extra so in no way does it follow chapters 1 -3

It was a bit weird for Garaa to be feeling nervous about something as stupid as a date. Naruto had come up with the idea. Apparently he had been training so the search for Sasuke had been postponed. As much as he hated it he had to bring Tamaya along. With all of her knowledge, she'd definitely come in handy.

"So you're going to do it tonight then?" Tamaya asked him. Garaa had some time to tell Tamaya what happened. Tamaya was completely excited, it was her first time playing the part of a love doctor. The moment Garaa told her was the moment he regretted practically everything.

"Is this a surprise visit or planned?" Tamaya asked him as she stuffed a ton of things into his duffel bag.

"Um…neither really," Garaa answered shyly.

"You're planning on jumping him then?"

"Um…not really."

"You know Garaa, you're lucky that Naruto even considered liking you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Where's the lust? Where's the sex? Face it Garaa, you're a wet blanket."

"I'm a what?"

"I bet you don't even know the first thing about sex do you?"

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot!" Tamaya stared at him with a look that showed she didn't believe him. She impatiently tapped her foot waiting for an answer. Garaa tried to ignore her but he ended up turning red in the end.

"Who cares if I know or not!" he shouted at her. Tamaya sighed and said the she'd be right back. She came back holding a ton of books.

"These are my big sisters limited edition extra explicit books about boy love. Read a few and you might get some ideas. Be careful of the red one, it's not for those with weak stomachs," she said as she left. Garaa didn't know that Tamaya had an older sister. She must be a kunoichi then. Garaa sat down and started reading, if it would make Naruto happy that was all that mattered right? He'd love to think that but Naruto was a bit more perverted than he had thought.

"Did you finish reading them?" Tamaya asked him.

"Oh god, I'm never going to make it," Garaa said. He was dripping sweat all over the place. Maybe Tamaya might have slightly over did it. The whole trip there Garaa kept feeling nervous and nervous. Tamaya kept telling him to calm down but there was no possible way that he could. The closer he felt that he was getting to Naruto the more nervous he became. It was hopeless, Naruto was going to want something more sooner or later.

"Garaa…breathe, I'm telling you to breathe!" Tamaya shouted. In the middle of his panic attack Garaa might have forgotten to breathe every now and then. Temari was wondering what was wrong with him but Tamaya made up some lie like he was sick. It was kind of funny to see Garaa's different reactions. Tamaya went on ahead to see where Naruto might be.

"Garaa, I've got some good news and bad news," Tamaya told him.

"Spill it," ordered Garaa.

"Naruto might have gotten a little bit of a cold." Garaa looked shocked and then he completely turned pale. The next thing Tamaya knew he was out of sight. Maybe she should have waited to tell him that his lover was sick. Naruto felt a bit feverish. When he woke up he felt something heavy on his chest.

"Garaa, it's sweet that you're here but you're hurting me. Your knees are digging into my side," Naruto explained. Garaa had rushed over and snuck in through the window. He was waiting by his side until he suddenly woke up.

"You can't stay here when I'm sick. You might get a cold as well," Naruto pointed out.

"I'm staying and that's final!" Garaa shouted.

"Are you serious? You're going to stay in my room until I'm better?"

"Yes and I'm not leaving until you're better."

"You're such an idiot, a tempting idiot." Before Garaa knew it Naruto was all over him. Garaa wondered if the only thing Naruto had on his mind was him. Garaa would have been swept away in the moment if he hadn't remembered those books he read. He instantly froze like a piece of stone.

"It's no fun when you freeze like that," Naruto said.

"How about I make some tea? Tea is good," Garaa panicked. Naruto made a face and Garaa ran into the kitchen. It was a bit odd that Garaa ran away like that. Usually Naruto mostly had him under his control. Naruto sighed and went back to bed. He had to think about this a little bit more.

Garaa was still a bit nervous. Stupid Tamaya, those dumb books of hers were messing him up completely. He hated feeling so nervous towards Naruto. With the way things were now there was no way Garaa could do it. Speaking of which, he needed to talk to Tamaya about a subject as delicate as that. Garaa handed Naruto his tea and was getting ready to leave.

"Tell me Garaa, why is it that you think you can leave once you've seen me?" Naruto asked him. He was feeling much better and was leaning against the wall behind Garaa. The feeling of nervousness started to affect Garaa again. He tried to make an excuse to leave but he could feel Naruto's gaze on him.

"I-I don't know what you were expecting from me today," Garaa said shyly.

"Then riddle me this…why would someone come unannounced to their boyfriends house. I know that you didn't find out I was sick until much later. I saw Tamaya running out of the gate," Naruto pointed out. Garaa was busted and he knew it.

"Did you want something from me?"

"N-No, why would that ever cross your mind?"

"Shut up and get in the bed." Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him onto the bed. Garaa was frozen stiff like a statue. He couldn't move if he wanted to. Naruto smirked and started working on his ear but Garaa was still as stiff as a statue. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Naruto asked him.

"N-No, I'm perfectly fine. P-Perfectly fine," Garaa lied.

"If you're fine then why are you stuttering. Not to mention you seem to turn to ice whenever I touch you."

"Well I uh….might have…accidentally…read something."

"Pervert."

"What!?" Naruto laughed and shoved Garaa's head into his chest. Garaa calmed down when he heard how fast Naruto's heart was beating. Naruto smiled and shoved his finger into Garaa's mouth. Garaa knew what to do without even being told. Naruto's plan was working, Garaa was relaxing quite nicely. He quickly undid his shirt and was already playing with Garaa's stomach.

"W-Why do you have to go there first?" Garaa asked him.

"Because, it's that special spot of yours that only I get to have fun with," answered Naruto.

"That's mean." Naruto replied by licking his chest, Garaa was starting to feel hot again. It was like last time but intensified. It was really going to happen…today. Garaa didn't care, as long as it was Naruto he would do practically anything. Garaa let out a moan, Naruto was licking him all over. He had pulled his arms up and was holding them down so that Garaa couldn't move. Garaa noticed that Naruto's shirt was still on. While Naruto was going over the other side of his neck Garaa carefully slipped his hands on his chest and slowly undid the buttons. It was hard for him to concentrate, but he was determined to take it off. Naruto noticed what he was doing and stuck his tongue down his throat, it was deeper than before. Garaa was starting to get angry, he was doing this on purpose.

"Am I making it hard for you?" Naruto asked him with a smile.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," grumbled Garaa.

"Then I should try harder to distract you." Naruto slid his tongue in his ear and nibbled on it for a while. That was the one thing that Garaa couldn't stand. His ear was practically the second most sensitive part of his body. Garaa gave up, there was no way he could focus on anything else but Naruto. He let his hands slide down and Naruto took his shirt of for him. Naruto was pressing against Garaa hard. Naruto was just as hot as Garaa, it was a familiar feeling. Naruto separated their lips and swung Garaa's legs around him.

"I wonder what kind of sound you're going to make soon," Naruto wondered.

"Shut up and get it over with," demanded Garaa.

"People on the bottom don't get to tell me what to do. Time for your punishment." Naruto slid his hand down his stomach and farther down until he reached the edge of Garaa's pants.

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" Naruto asked him.

"No, why would I do that when I've got you," answered Garaa blushing.

"Good boy." Naruto slid his hand down Garaa's pants and found what he was looking for. Garaa let out a yelp and then his face turned a deep shade of red. He was almost as red as his hair. Naruto liked this new reaction. He wondered what everyone might think. Someone who barely showed any emotion towards anyone was laying here in front of him moaning and panting. It was quite cute.

"Stop doing that already," Garaa panted. Naruto snapped out of his daze, he hated it when he suddenly shifted to autopilot. Naruto was ready to go a bit further but he kind of liked the idea of torturing Garaa like this.

"It feels weird," Garaa said. Naruto smirked and kissed him again. That seemed to be his response for everything at this point.

"Could we, go under the covers for this part?" Garaa asked him. Naruto sighed, guess he couldn't help it. Garaa was a quiet, shy person by nature. Naruto wondered what other noise he could get out of Garaa. He was ready to move on when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"You better go get that," Garaa told him.

"There's no way in hell," replied Naruto, he was really ticked off.

"What if it's someone important like your sensei Kakashi?"

"I don't care if it's the Grim Reaper, there is no way in hell you're going to get away from me today. I went through the trouble of getting sick on purpose all so you could come visit."

"You were faking?"

"What does it matter? You were going to come over in the first place."

"It's completely different. Get off me!"

"There's no way in hell!"

"I've got to go to the bathroom, so…get…off!"

"No you don't!"

"How do you know?"

"That does it, I'm not holding back anymore." Naruto forced Garaa down again and held his arms tightly together. Then he slowly took of Garaa's pants and started working on him again. Naruto was a bit angry, what idiot would want him at this hour. Especially when he was sick (well, faking it anyway).

"As punishment for trying to leave, I'm going to give you a hickey," Naruto threatened.

"So, it wouldn't be the first time," Garaa said blushing.

"Not on the lower half of your body. I wonder what kind of noise you would make if I took your underwear off and gave you a hickey on your inner thigh. Including other parts of your body that I won't mention."

"Seriously, let me go."

"Hell…no." Naruto was getting very aggressive and it was making Garaa nervous. It was easy for Naruto to distract Garaa, all he would have to do was kiss him and he'd be in his complete control.

"Stop it!" Garaa's refusal was in vain. The more he protested the longer Naruto went on. It was a weird feeling for Garaa. His body felt weird, he wasn't used to such a reaction. The only thing that Garaa could do was moan.

"Your body seems to be making a lot of dirty sounds. You're a really naughty boy," Naruto teased.

"Shut up and stop already," Garaa said angrily.

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"What?"

"I said, 'beg'." Naruto wasn't asking Garaa it was a command. Garaa felt helpless compared to Naruto. His whole body was on top of him, his scent was everywhere. Garaa felt like he was being smothered by him. Everything about him was drawing him closer and closer to him. If Naruto kept going he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Stop, I'm serious. I'm gonna'…" panted Garaa. Before he could say anything Naruto was already shutting him up with his kisses.

"I'm still waiting for you to beg for it," Naruto whispered in his ear.

"I'm not going to beg for anything," Garaa told him.

"If you don't beg I can't guarantee it's not going to hurt. I brought some lotion with me but I guess I just won't use it then."

"Stop talking like that.

"Then do like I said and beg for it." Garaa didn't like this, Naruto seemed really mad.

"I…can't….hear…you. Now do it," Naruto commanded. Garaa gulped and looked away.

"I-I-I want it," Garaa said.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him.

"I want you to…I can't say it, it's to dirty."

"Say it."

"But…"

"I said, 'say it'!" Naruto was making Garaa scared. He didn't like this Naruto at all. His eyes started to fill up with water but he wasn't going to cry. Garaa grabbed Naruto's head and sifted through his hair with his fingers. Then he pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed him. He kissed him with everything he had. More than anything else he wanted the Naruto that he liked, he didn't want him to change. Garaa let go of him and looked into his eyes. The Naruto he liked was back.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away there," Naruto apologized.

"You can apologize by doing it already," Garaa told him.

"Doing what?"

"Are you still playing this game?"

"What game?"

"Put it in already. I'm not going to say any dirty phrases just hurry up and put it in, and it better be good."

"Why are you so demanding?"

"Just get it over with." Garaa sighed and looked at Naruto. He liked the way Naruto kissed him, he liked everything about him. He ran his fingers through his hair again and kissed him. Naruto was surprised by how good he had gotten with his kissing. It didn't matter much to him. As long as he was the only one that Garaa paid attention too was him then he was okay with anything. Being so close to him was enough. Being so close to the one he loved, everything was definitely going to be all right.

"Is there some reason as to why you've been standing up for the past half hour?" Tamaya asked him. Garaa and Tamaya decided to go get some ramen and Garaa refused to sit down.

"Nothing in particular," he lied. A smirk crossed Tamaya's face and she started glowing.

"Somebody got laid today!" she sang in a melodic tune.

"Don't shout it to the nation!"

"That's so cute. Where's Naruto, you think that he'd be here."

"He's still sleeping."

"What are you two…machines?"

"Shut up! It's not like we did it all day!"

"How long then?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't."

"It could have been this morning when we finished."

"We arrived yesterday afternoon. You two aren't normal!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"So sad, you're not even glowing with male pride."

"Why would I be glowing?"

"If you don't understand that then you have a long way to go."

"Shut up! We're changing the subject!"

"Wow, that's a ton of hickeys in one place."

"Stop looking for them!"

"You've got thirty on the left side of your neck."

"I told you to stop looking!" Garaa covered his neck with his hand and tried to change the subject.

"It looks like you and Naruto are doing well. Now it's time for me to work on that Neji Kiba couple. As fate would have it they haven't' even confessed to each other."

"You're staying in the sand village!"

"Why?"

"I'm not going to let you burden those two innocent people with your presence. What kind of person would I be?"

"You sound just like my mom."

"I really want to kill you right now."

"Whatever eye shadow boy."

"I told you to knock it off with those stupid names!" Hinata was walking with Sakura and they passed by Garaa and Tamaya. Tamaya had Garaa in a chokehold and Garaa was stretching Tamaya's cheeks out.

"How did they even meet?" Sakura wondered.

"It was probably unintentional," added Hinata.

"Yep."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO MAKE. SINCE IT'S A TEEN STORY I HAD TO EX OUT SOME PARTS THAT I WANTED TO WRITE. I KIND OF THINK IT SUCKS BUT IT'S OKAY, AS LONG AS YOU'RE HAPPY THAT'S FINE. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. SHOULD I CONTINUE? OR SHOULD I START ON THE NEJIxKIBA PAIRING THAT I HAD BEEN PLANNING. THER'S ALSO ONE WITH NEJI AND ANOTHER OLDER SEXY SEMPAI. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FINALLY DONE! If you want me to continue it...say the word but...it won't be rated Teen...GOMEN NASAI!**


End file.
